An Intertwined Spiral
by crystal.tears.of.fate
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died during a mission. Kyuubi has a plan to escape death. Luckily for him, it worked and Naruto and Sasuke's souls were reborn. Now they are beginning a new life as wizards at Hogwarts. SasuxNaru Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

An Intertwinned Spiral

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki jumped from tree to tree, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He heard his partner Sasuke Uchiha behind him as they fled together through the forest.

Naruto sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as his movements pulled at his wound on his side. He knew that he was losing too much blood too fast. 'Damn it! This was supposed to be an easy mission!' He thought angrily as he sensed their enemies closing in on them.

Sasuke growled and signaled to Naruto.

They dropped down to the forest floor and stood close together in defensive stances. Naruto glanced over at his friend, noting that he was favoring his right leg a bit.

They had been assigned to go to the Cloud Village to retrieve a statue that had been stolen from Konoha. It was simple enough, except that they had underestimated the Cloud ninja and had paid for it. They had barely escaped and had been pursued ever since.

There was a slight rustling in the bushes and the figures emerged. The first was a young looking female with a sneering face. Her two companions were both male, one with bright red hair and the other with black hair. All three of them looked very pissed off.

"Hand over the statue." The girl said as she pulled some kunai out of her holster.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah right." He shifted his weight and darted toward her. She jumped out of the way, throwing the kunai at him. He dodged them and skidded to a stop.

The other Cloud ninjas began to fight with Sasuke. Naruto ignored them, focusing on the female who was currently taunting him.

"Come on! Is this all you've got?" She asked snidely, "You don't even deserve being Jounin!"

Naruto pushed back his anger and drew out his sword. "We'll see about that." He said calmly and lunged at her.

She used a kunai to stop the blow and swept her leg under his feet. He jumped back, quickly making hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled out as ten more Naruto clones popped into existence.

The girl's eyes glinted with excitement as the clones drove for her.

Naruto gave a quick glance around to see where Sasuke was. He was surprised to see him holding his arm tightly and gritting his teeth. From the angle it was in it looked like it was badly broken.

The other two Cloud shinobi were closing in on the dark haired teen. Sasuke's face contorted into a disgusted sneer and wrenched his sword from were it was imbedded into the tree behind him.

Naruto was forced to looked away as the last of his clones were thrown back. The girl stood before him panting and wiping some blood that was trailing down her cheek.

Her hands blurred as she made some seals as she ran towards him.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" She cried. Naruto swore and tried to get out of the way but fell to his knees when a kunai slammed into his leg

His eyes widened as the girl used that opportunity to tap his arm and an odd numbing sensation crept up his arm from the spot she touched.

"Heh." The girl smirked at him, and lazily moved a kunai in front of his eyes. He glared and tried to move his arm, but to his surprise his leg twitched instead.

"Like my jutsu? It affects the nervous system, making you lose all sense of direction and leaving you completely open for attack." She crouched down looking him in the eye.

"Give me the statue and I'll let you live." She looked over her shoulder. "Though, I don't think that your friend is gonna make it." She grinned nastily.

Naruto went cold. He desperately tried to see where Sasuke was 'Oh don't you dare die you bastard!' He thought as he saw Sasuke laying limply on his side, his sword broken in two.

He called to him, urging him to get up. The girl's companions laughed as one lifted his sword up and swung it down.

The blade was abruptly stopped in mid-swing. Sasuke smirked as he dragged himself up. "I'm not about to lose to a bunch of third-rated idiots." He gasped as he clutched his broken sword.

Naruto was cursing inside his head as he watched his friend fight for his life while he sat there unable to move. Both him and the girl watched as Sasuke fight until he lost too much blood and slumped to the ground, too weak to fight anymore.

The girl started laughing quietly and it grew into blown laughter. "This is just too perfect!" She said in between giggles. She looked at Naruto, "You get to see your friend die before you join him!"

She walked to Sasuke who tried to stand. His legs failed him and he fell back to the ground. Naruto vainly tried to get his limbs to work as she grabbed Sasuke's sword.

"Getting killed by your own sword is such a fitting end, yeah?" She grinned.

Naruto snapped. Closing his eyes he called to give him chakra.

The girl was ready to end Sasuke's life when a burst of red chakra slammed into her and through her into a tree.

Naruto snarled as Kyuubi's chakra danced around his body, pulling him to his feet. **"You're not going to get away with this."**

He jumped toward her his speed increasing, not giving her time to escape. He cupped his hand and a tiny whirlwind formed in his palm.

"**Rasengan!"** She didn't have time to scream as the chakra ball pierced through her chest and destroyed her heart.

Naruto dropped her body to the ground and looked at the other two shinobi. They were staring at Naruto in horror as their friend's head lolled lifelessly on the ground.

They didn't stand a chance.

The demonic chakra faded from his skin as the last shinobi fell. Naruto knew that he didn't have enough energy to get both him and Sasuke to Konoha.

He fell to his knees heavily. Looking at Sasuke he paled. There was so much blood, and Sasuke didn't look like he was even breathing.

Naruto dragged himself to his friend and quickly checked his pulse with shaking hands.

"H-hey! Sasuke, you better not be dead!" He muttered and sighed in relief as he felt a faint heartbeat.

"Like I'm going to die before you, dope."

Sasuke cracked an eye open. Naruto have a slightly hysterical giggle. "We really screwed up this time, didn't we?" He said as he laid down, his arms too weak to hold him up any longer.

Sasuke gave a sigh, though it sounded bubbly in his lungs. "I guess we did." He forced his head up a little. "At least we took them down with us."

Naruto bit his lip as he pulled out the statue they had been protecting from his pocket.

"All for this." He snorted and dropped it beside them. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

"Thanks Sasuke." He mumbled.

"For what?"

Naruto gave a tired smile. "For… I dunno… It sounds corny but, I'm really glad that we became friends." He started slurring his words. He felt so tired… he just wanted to fall asleep.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and they lay together silently, knowing that it was the end.

"**Hmph. Pathetic humans." **Kyuubi growled from his prision.

He looked at the half torn seal keeping him locked up. He closed his eyes and channeled his chakra into his host and the boy beside him. How dare his host die like this? It was a disgrace!

Kyuubi hoped that his plan will work, and he might just get to live a little longer. Of course, he would have to bring both boys along with him. The idiot fourth Hokage did his job well and made the seal so that Kyuubi would die along with the boy.

But he didn't intistapate that Kyuubi would transfer the seal over to an object. If Kyuubi did this right, he could seal Naruto's memories with him into that statue that they had stolen, then he could wait until Naruto's soul had been reincarnated and then he could unseal the memories. He wouldn't be completely sealed again but only partly attached to him.

It was better than dying at any rate. Unforunately for Kyuubi, Naruto had bonded with that Uchiha brat. He had unknowingly tied both their fates together, forcing Kyuubi to save both souls. Naruto soul would have refused to be reborn again without the other brat.

Kyuubi smirked. Success. He carefully accessed both minds and gathered their memories and transferred them to the statue. The demon gave one last look around the room that had been his prison for the last eighteen years and laughed.

This was the perfect plan.

The only witnesses to these events was a small squirrel. It watched as the two human boys died next to each other, while a red mist rose up from the blonde one and surrounded the two of them for a moment before moving on to the statue that lay between them.

The statue glowed red for a few seconds and then returned to it's original colour.

Hours turned into days and days turned into years as the bodies in that spot of the forest rotted and eventually turned to dust.

The only clue to what had happened that day was that small statue, left forgotten among the dead leaves.

Centuries later, four wizards happened to decide that this would be a perfect place to build a school. They named that forest, the Forbidden Forest, as many dangerous magical creatures called it home.

These four wizards became known as the Founder Four of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

xXxXx

"Move it kid!"

Naruto Weasley was shoved violently as a group of older kids pushed their way onto the train.

He glared at them. 'Stupid crowds…' He thought to himself as he tryed to find an empty compartment or at least one of his brothers.

He was finally on the Hogwarts Express and was beginning his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Naruto was the seventh child of Weasley family. He was the second youngest, his sister being only a year younger.

Naruto walked along the train peering into the commpartments. He saw his twin brothers, Fred and George sitting with their friend Lee Jordan. They had a box that had a long hairy leg poking out of it.

He shuddered and quickly moved on. He really didn't want to be involved in whatever they were planning.

He was nearing the end of the train when he found Hermione Granger marching down the aisle, her hair bushier than usual.

"Oh, hi Naruto." She greeted him distractedly, looking past him to peer into the room behind him,

"Hi. Um, who are you looking for?" He asked her when she started to walk away.

She turned to him, a slightly frantic look in her eyes. "Ron and Harry! I didn't see them board the train, and I can't find them anywhere. I thought that I had just missed them but I've searched the entire train and they _aren't here!_"

Naruto blinked as she turned on her heel and started down the hallway again.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called and ran after her. "Maybe they missed the train." He said while they searched the train.

Hermione sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. Knowing them, they'll do something stupid instead of doing the smart thing and owling Dumbledore."

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, we can't really do anything now. Let's just go and sit down for the rest of the train ride."

She smiled weakly at him. "Right, this is your first year. You should enjoy the trip." They wandered around a bit more and found Neville Longbottom.

They asked if they could share his compartment with him and he quite happily agreed.

"Ugh, I'm tired…" Naruto groaned as he flopped down. Neville gave him an uncertain smile.

"Hi, I don't think I know you. Are you a first year?" He asked shyly when a toad peaked out of his robes and tried to make a leap for freedom.

Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed it and gave it back to a grateful Neville.

"Yeah. I'm Naruto Weasley. Nice to meet you." Naruto said. Neville blinked.

"You're a Weasley?" He asked then blushed and looked away. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that…" He trailed off looking embarressed.

Naruto laughed and waved his hand. "Nah, it's fine. You do have a point, I know I don't look like one but I'm definitely a Weasley." He was used to this reaction as he really didn't look like he belonged to his family.

He had somehow escaped the features that marked someone as a Weasley, mainly the red hair, freckles and pale skin. Instead he had bright blond hair, tan skin and for some reason he had three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

He knew for a fact that he wasn't adopted and asked his parents once about the issue.

His mother had just shrugged and said that his looks most likely came from an ancestor and had shown up in him. As for his named she told him that it just came to her and it felt right for him.

"Hey, did you hear? Malfoy's little brother is coming to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said, bringing Naruto back to earth.

Neville paled. "Why does it have to be another Malfoy? It's bad enough we have one…" He said quietly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. He had met Lucius and Draco Malfoy once but had never seen Malfoy's brother.

"So this guy is in my year? Wonderful." He snorted. Hermione sighed. "Yes, but the only reason I knew he was a Malfoy was because Malfoy was introducing him to the other Slytherins. He looks nothing like the Malfoy family." She said with a side glance at Naruto.

"What's his name?" Neville asked looking at Hermione.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Malfoy."

Naruto frowned. That name seemed familiar, though were he had heard it he couldn't remember for the life of him. 'Someone must've told me his name before or something.'

"Eh, whatever." The converstation ended with that.

Naruto stretch and looked at the window. The scenery flashed by in a blur of green as they past farms and fields. Hermione and Neville were talking in the background. Naruto just relaxed, thinking of when they got to school.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but soon he was dreaming.

_He was sitting on the ground with think silver needles sticking out all over his body. He was staring in horror in front of him. A dark hair boy was swaying unsteadily on his feet. His back was turned toward Naruto.. He too was covered in needles._

"_Dope. You always get in the way," The boy said faintly looking over his shoulder at him. A trail of blood ran down his pale chin from his mouth._

_Naruto looked with a shocked expression. "I-I didn't __**ask**__ you to save me!" he yelled frantically. This boy was going die, and it was his fault. His fault that that this boy gave up his goal to save his life._

"_Hmph. I didn't mean to, my body just moved on its own." The boy closed his eye and started to fall backwards. Naruto scrambled to catch him, tears dripping down his face._

"_**SASUKE!"**_

"Naruto!"

Naruto shot up, the cry still on his lips. Hermione and Neville were looking at him with worried expressions.

"Naruto, what were you dreaming about?" Hermione asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing important. Just a weird dream…it's probably from nerves." He gave her a weak grin, hoping she'd drop it.

She gave him a strange look but thankfully she did and she and Neville resumed their talk. Naruto sighed and leaned against the window. That had been a freaky dream. Why had he called the boy 'Sasuke'? It couldn't possibly be the younger Malfoy they had talked about.

Naruto mentally shook his head. He was reading into it too much. He stared outside, not quite registering what he was seeing. He blinked and yelled out, jumping away from the window scaring the other two.

"Car!" Naruto spluttered, pointing. They gave him a weird look. "My dad's car! It was flying and Harry and Ron were driving it!"

"_What?!"_ Hermione shouted and and they rushed to see. No car was insight. Neville and Hermione looked like they were questioning Naruto's sanity.

"Don't look at me like that. I know what I saw, and I saw them flying my dad's car!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Um, your Dad's car flies?" Neville timidly asked. Naruto flushed. "Yeah… he likes to mess around with stuff and he put in a fly button." He mumbled.

Hermione gasped. "I told you they would do something stupid! They must have missed the train and are flying to school!" She moaned burying her face in her hands. "They're going to be expelled…"

Naruto who was getting over the shock and was wishing he was with them winced as a thought came to him. "Oh, Mum is gonna kill them."

Hermione got up, her face grim. "We better get changed. I think we're almost there." She got out her robes and stalked out.

After they got changed, the train did start slowing down. They stepped out of their compartment and were immeditely pushed and shoved as everyone tried getting off at once.

Hermione grabbed Naruto's sleeve when they managed to get on the platform. "You are supose to go with the other first years." She raised her voice to be heard over the noise. Naruto nodded.

"IRST YEARS! OVER 'ERE!" Hagrid's voice boomed. Naruto grinned, he knew the large man as he was a friend of the family.

Naruto went to go over to him but was pushed from behind. He yelled as he lost his balance and fell against someone.

"Watch it idiot!" the boy that he had crashed into growled. Naruto looked up into angry black eyes. Naruto glared at him, noting that they looked the same age. "It wasn't my fault bastard, I was pushed!" Naruto snarled, walking away.

He saw that there was only first years left on the platform along with Hagrid.

"Alright, follow me now. Stay close and don't wander off now." Hagrid told the small group. They walked down a path leading down to the lake.

Naruto shivered as a wind blew off the lake. He drew his cloak tigher and listened to Hagrid explain that they would cross the lake in the boats to catch the first glimpse of the castle.

He looked around and saw the boy from before climbing into a boat to his right. Naruto turned and got into another one. He sat next to two identical girls who were giggling madly and a small boy with wispy brown hair.

The girls squealed as the boats suddenly lurched and they started gliding over the smooth water. The giggles and squeals were starting to get on Naruto's nerves but he ignored them in favor of trying to get a look at Hogwarts.

There were gasps all around as the castle came into view. Hogwarts was beautiful, with it's gothic design and huge towers. Lights glowed from the many windows.

"Watch your head!" Hagrid called as the boats entered a cave with ivy hangin over it.

The boats landed on a small stretch of land and everyone clambered out. Hagrid went up to a large wooden door and banged on it three times. They opened and a tall woman stood looking down at them.

She had square glasses and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She thanked Hagrid and turned to the students.

"Please follow me and don't wander off." She lead them into a room that could have easily fit Naruto's house inside five times over. They went past a pair of huge double doors. Naruto could hear voices and laughter from inside the room.

They were directed into a medium sized room. Professor McGonagall began explaining about the four houses and the rules of the school. Naruto more or less ignored this since he had been told all of this already courtesy of his brothers.

As soon Professor McGonagall left, people broke out in whispers. Mainly the topic was the sorting. Everyone wondered what house they were going to be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Sytherin.

Naruto hoped that he would be in Gyffindor since all of his family had been Gryffindors for generations. He was a little nervous about how they would be sorted. Fred and George had told him that he had to westle a troll but he didn't believe them. Well, not completely aways.

Naruto jumped as screams erupted from crowd and was pushed violently as people started backing up. 'What is with people and pushing me? Argh, screw it!' He pushed back and then caught sight of three transparent, while and floating figures coming out of the wall.

"Ah, first years!" One of the ghosts said gleefully, not noticing the apprehensive faces staring up at him.

The other two laughed as they glided through the opposite wall. Naruto smile. This was so cool!

Professor McGonagall returned soon after. "Please line up." She instructed and waited until they all managed to get into a semi straight line. They left the small room and went to the large doors they had past. Professor McGonagall knocked once and stepped back.

The double doors opened slowly revealing a huge room with kids. They looked like their ages ranged from twelve to seventeen. They sat at four tables with different colored banners telling which table belonged to which house.

Naruto followed all the other first years to the front of the room where a long table stood. Strange looking adults sat that that table and in the middle; an old man with long white hair and a matching beard. He looked at the nervous kids with a twinkle in his eyes. He was smiling kindly as the first years lined up facing the crowd.

Naruto noticed that not everyone was looking at them anymore; most were looking at an old three-legged stool that stood to his right. Professor McGonagall walked forward carrying a ragged looking hat with many patches and a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, when you have been sorted please sit at your appointed table." She then started to call out the names.

"Colin, Lan!" A tiny boy in a mullet stepped timidly to the stool and sat down. Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it flopped down over his eyes. Everyone was silent for a minute, then-

"Hufflepuff!" A rip near the brim of the hat open wide and gave a loud cry. Lan pulled the hat of and hopped of the stool and smiled brightly as the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as he went to sit down.

Naruto breathed in deeply. All he had to do was try on the hat. He could do that, as long as he didn't trip over his feet going up. He watched as the line slowly thinned out. Damn his name, he would be one of the last ones. Naruto quickly looked up as the next name was called.

"Malfoy, Sasuke!" Naruto's widened slightly. The dark haired boy that he had bumped into before was the youngest Malfoy! 'Ah, crap.' Naruto thought as Sasuke calmly walked to the stool and sat and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on him. A few minutes pasted. Students were getting restless, wondering what was taking so long. Suddenly Sorting Hat shouted out Slytherin.

Even where Naruto stood he could see that Sasuke was smirking as he walked to the green and silver table and sat next to a boy with an identical smirk. Probably his older brother. 'Heh, Hermione was right. He doesn't look anything like his brother.'

The dark haired boy looked up and caught his eye. Naruto glared at him and stuck out his tongue. He saw Sasuke roll his eyes and looked at the hat.

Naruto realized that his name was just called and they were waiting for him to step forward. He blushed and stumbled out of line, nearly tripping over his feet. When he sat down the hat dropped down over his eyes, blocking his view of the Great Hall.

"Hm… another Weasley."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'You can read my mind?!' he thought frantically. The hat chuckled.

"_Yes, but don't worry. I don't tell anyone's secrets. But what's this?"_ The hat was silent for a moment.

"How strange. Part of your mind is blocked off. It seems neither you nor I can access it. I have just seen another boy with this problem tonight."

Naruto was extremely confused. 'What do you mean?'

"However, my job is merely to place you in a house. Yes, I think I know which one will suit you nicely." The hat murmured.

'W-wait! I want to know what you meant!'

"_Gryffindor!"_ The hat yelled out. Naruto pulled the hat off and smiled at the Gryffindor table, which was cheering for him.

He sat next to Hermione who congratulated him. "You took a while though, almost the same time as Sasuke Malfoy…" She said. "Were you arguing with it?" Naruto shook his head. He didn't really want to explain what the hat had told him, since he didn't understand it himself.

"Have Harry and Ron shown up yet?" He asked looking around for them. Fred and George who were sitting a few seats down hear his question,

"Didn't you hear?" Asked Fred. Or was it George?

"They took Dad's car and crashed into the Whomping Willow!" The other twin said excitedly. People around them started asking them questions. Naruto laughed, so he did see them flying the car.

He ignored Hermione muttering under her breath about irresponsible idiot boys and saw that the Headmaster Dumbledore had risen to his feet.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" He said opening his arms as if to embrace all of the student body.

"I have a few announcements before we can begin the feast. First off, please welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart who will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A tall blond man stood and waved, flashing everyone a bright smile. 'Oh no...' Naruto recognized the man from the series of books that his mother collected. He was one of the biggest heart throbs of the witches in Britain, and a huge fake in Naruto's eyes.

When his family and Hermione and Harry when to Diagon Alley to get their supplies Lockhart had been at the bookstore signing books. Naruto inwardly groaned at the remembrance of that memory.

Lockhart had seen Harry and had nabbed him for pictures and had announced that he, Lockhart, would be working at Hogwarts. Then they had run into Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius. Lucius had picked up Naruto's second hand Transfiguration textbook and made a derogatory comment on the Weasley's wealth.

That of course started a fight and they were dragged out of the bookstore.

Naruto looked up just in time to catch the end of the announcements before Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the tables.

Naruto grinned. He could get used to this he thought while he dug in with vigor. By the time dessert had appeared Naruto was stuffed.

He sat back, gazing at the bewitched ceiling. A shooting star streaked across the fake sky. Naruto thought back to what the Sorting Hat had told him. 'So a part of my mind is blocked… maybe I was hit with a memory charm or something.' But the Hat had mentioned someone else with the same problem.

Naruto glanced at the Slytherin table, where he saw Sasuke scowling at everyone who tried making conversation with him. Maybe it was him, after all Hermione said that both of them took about the same time getting sorted. Besides, didn't he have that weird dream about someone named Sasuke? Now that he thought about it, the dream Sasuke did look a lot like the real one.

Naruto shook his head. No, that couldn't be possible; he'd never met the other boy in his life, how could he possibly dream about it. And not to mention that Sasuke was a Malfoy, their families were practically enemies. It's probably just coincidence.

Right?

o.0.o.0.o

The rest of the evening was a blur. Naruto had followed the rest of the first years up to Gryffindor Tower, although he did fall through the trick stair when he didn't pay attention to the warning.

By the time he made it to the dormitories he was ready to collapse. Naruto glanced around the room noting that there were four beds lined up, each with a name emblazoned in gold. He quickly located his own and flopped down. He sighed in contentment as he sank into the soft mattress.

_Naruto glared at the other person standing across from him. _

_"Why? Why are you trying so hard for me?" The person asked angrily. _

_Naruto just looked at them, his expression hard. _

_"Because this is my first bond! When I'm with you I wonder 'Is this what it's like to have a brother?' That's why I can't let you throw your life away like this!" Naruto yelled at them. _

_"Then I'll cut this bond!" _

_Black hair whipped in the wind as the person charged at Naruto. He closed his eyes and leaped forward meeting the other's attack. _

**THUD**

Naruto gave a loud cry and bolted upright. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily.

"Sorry!" A voice called in the dark. Someone turn on a light. Naruto looked down at the floor. A boy with short light brown hair was getting up, "I tripped over a trunk! I'm sorry I woke you!" He apologized again. Naruto smiled at him. "It's alight. I fell asleep too soon anyway. I still have to change" He looked down at himself. He was still wearing his robes.

"Anyway, I'm Audrey Kendra." The boy looked at Naruto closely. "Hey, you ok?" he asked his voice concerned. Naruto tried to get his breathing under control. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Naruto Wesley. Nice to meet you!"

Audrey walked over to the bed beside Naruto and sat down. "Have you heard?" He asked as he stretched out.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Heard what?" He asked as he got up and wandered over to the window. He felt at peace as he watched the moonlight dance of the surface of the lake.

When he heard Audrey talking again he turned around and saw that he was talking with two other boys. "Hello." Naruto greeted them with a bright smile.

One of the boys who was on the other side of Naruto's bed smiled shyly at him. "H-hi. I'm David Winda." David had wispy brown hair and he was tiny. Audrey called Naruto over. "This is Colin Creevy." Colin had bright green eyes and he seemed very excited. He also had a camera in his hands.

"Hello!" Colin called to both Naruto and David. Naruto nodded to him and then announced that he was going to bed. He quickly changed into his light blue pajamas and closed the curtains around his bed. "Night everyone!" he called to them and he heard an answering chorus of 'Night!'

He curled up and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An Intertwined Spiral

Chapter 2

Naruto panicked when he opened his eyes, not remembering where he was. Red fabric hung around the bed, and he heard snoring outside of the hangings. He relaxed as the memories of yesterday returned to him. He really was at Hogwarts!

He grinned as he pulled the hangings open and hopped out of bed. He wasn't surprise to find that it was still dark out. He made it a habit to get up before the sun rose. It gave him time to think, a rare thing to come by at home with nine family members living together.

He padded over to the window, sitting on the ledge. He stared into the dark grounds. He was excited; he couldn't wait until his lessons started. Naruto had been waiting for a long time to be able to do magic on his own.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the glass. He idly wondered if Sasuke would be in any of his classes. 'Wait! What the hell am I thinking? What do I care if that bastard is in my classes?' Naruto thought, a little annoyed with himself.

He pushed away from the window and looked up at the sky. There were pink streaks coming up over the mountains. It was almost dawn.

The sky turned from pink to gold as the sun rose over the mountains. Naruto smiled as the weak rays of light warmed his face. He stood, wanting to get dressed.

Just as he was pulling on his robes, Audrey opened his curtains with a groan. He looked terrible in the morning, his hair was sticking every which way and he still looked half asleep.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" he said sitting up. Naruto glanced at him from doing up the buttons. "Yeah, sure."

"Why the _hell_ are you up so bloody early?" the other boy grumbled. Naruto laughed, "I'm always up at this time. I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." He grinned, his family were not morning people either.

"Argh!" Audrey flopped back into bed as a response. Naruto left the dormitories chuckling. He figured that it would be too early to go for breakfast so he went to the common room.

Looking around he spotted some comfy looking chairs by the fire. He jumped on to a dark green one and curled up.

He stared into the fire, mesmerized as it flickered and danced. His eyes slowly started to drift shut and he soon fell asleep.

_He was looking down into a bubbling stream. Glancing up, he saw that he was on a small red bridge. Beside him was a pink haired girl. She was pacing as she muttered angrily to herself. _

_On his other side there was dark haired youth leaning against a pole, eyes closed and his hands stuffed in his pockets._

_There was a poofing noise behind him. He and the girl whipped around._

"_YOU'RE LATE!" _

_A white haired man was crouching on the railing, rubbing the back of his head. He looked apologetic, or at least Naruto thought so. The man had a mask covering the bottom half of his face while a headband was tilted to the side, hiding his right eye. _

"_Sorry, sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." He said, taking out an orange book. The girl twitched at the sight of it. _

"_Will you put that perverted book away while you're talking to us?" She growled. The man looked at her with his uncovered eye up turned, indicating that he was smiling. _

"_Nope. I'm at a good part." The girl growled again while Naruto smiled. The dark haired boy only gave a small 'hn', not showing any emotion._

"Naruto, we have to go!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in the common room. 'Huh. I must've fallen asleep…'

"Naruto? Are you listening?" Ron poked his brother in the side of the head. Naruto swatted his hand away. Harry and Hermione stood behind Ron. Harry was smirking and Hermione was smiling.

"What?" Naruto yawned. Hermione giggle. "You were smiling in your sleep. Were you having a good dream?"

"I guess." He lazily got up and stretched. He thought back to the strange people freezing as he realized that the dark haired boy looked just like Sasuke! Naruto mentally shook his head. It was probably all the food he had eaten before he went to bed.

He followed his friends out of Gryffindor Tower. "So guys, how was the flying car?" Naruto asked casually as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione scowled as Ron and Harry flushed a bit. "It wasn't our fault! We couldn't get through the barrier, and we missed the train."

Naruto laughed, "Hey, I wasn't telling you off. Why couldn't I have been there too?" He complained as they opened the door to the hall.

Hermione made a disapproving noise but didn't comment. They sat down and began to eat breakfast. Naruto played with the food on his plate, not paying attention to his friends as they started to argue again.

Soon Professor McGonagall started handing out timetables to all of the Gryffindor.

"Mr. Weasley! Will you please pay attention and take your schedule?" She told him holding out a paper. He reached to take it from her. "Sorry Professor." He glanced down and saw that he had potions first, then Herbology, Charms after and Defense against the Dark Arts.

Harry leaned over and was reading the schedule over Naruto's shoulder. "Aw, what a first day! Potions with Snape, and the rest of the Slytherins." Ron looked over at them. "Really? That sucks to be stuck with those bastards."

"Ron! Watch your language!" Hermione scolded him as she looked up from the book she was reading. Naruto rolled his eyes, putting his paper in his bag. He picked up his fork and started to eat.

He suddenly looked up feeing someone's eyes on him. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on the Slytherin table. Sasuke was sitting there watching him, not looking away when their gazes met.

Naruto glared and stuck his tongue at him and went back eating. Then it happened.

Naruto looked up as the mail came in. Owls of all different colors and sized flew around the room. A slash and a shriek caught his attention again.

"Errol!" Ron gasped as he pulled the unconscious owl out of Hermione's cereal bowl, dripping milk all over.

"Oh know." Naruto whispered.

"It's alright, he's alive." Hermione said, poking the bird gently. Ron shook his head looking pale as a sheet.

"It's not that." He pointed a finger at the red envelope that Errol had dropped.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking alarmed as he noticed that it was smoking slightly, as if it was on fire.

"She-she sent me a Howler." Ron said shakily. Naruto winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"Open it. It's gonna happen anyways. Just get it over with." He said stuffing his fingers in his ears.

Ron reached a shaking hand out to grab the envelope and gingerly opened it.

"…STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE…"

Molly Weasley's voice rang through out the hall, rattling the cutlery on the tables. Everyone in the room were trying to see who got the Howler. Ron's face was beet red as he slipped down in his chair.

"…LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED…"

Naruto saw that Harry was trying very hard to pretend that he wasn't hearing the Howler.

"… ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

Naruto took his fingers away as the envelope fell silent and burst into flame. Ron and Harry sat stunned and Hermione opened her mouth looking very smug before Naruto cut in.

"Don't. Just don't." He muttered. He hated Howlers with a passion, noisy rude things. She closed her mouth with a snap and just shook her head.

For the rest of breakfast, both Harry and Ron just played with their food. Ron was still pink around the ears as they left the Great Hall for their first lessons of the year.

'What a perfect way to start…' Naruto thought sourly as he made his way down to Potions.

Naruto shivered as the cold air of the dungeons hit him. He was a few minutes early to class so he went in to find a place to sit. He looked around and inwardly groaned, he was right in assuming that Sasuke was in his class. So Naruto did the natural thing, and went sit in the other side of the room.

"Hi!" Naruto smiled at the girl sitting next to him. She had pretty gray-green eyes and long brown hair pulled back to a ponytail. "Hey! I'm Naruto."

"I'm Emmy." She looked around the room. "I hope that the teacher would hurry up. This dungeon gives me the creeps." As if listening to her words, the door banged open and a pale-faced man with long hooked nose came striding in. His long greasy hair looked like it barely moved as he walked to the front of the room.

Naruto immediately got the feeling of dislike radiating from the teacher as he coolly gazed at the class.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness in this class. Potion making is one of the most complex branches of magic, only a few can truly master and appreciated this art." Snape's eyes swept around the room, his gaze lingering a second longer on Naruto.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched into a small smirk but he didn't comment. Naruto glared at him, crossing his arms.

"You will be making a fairly simple potion to start out." He drew out his wand and waved it in the direction of the black board. "Here are the instructions. You have an hour. Start." He turned and sat down at his desk.

Naruto sighed and looked at the board. It did seem simple enough. He got up and gathered his ingredients. He and Emmy grinned at each other and got to work.

10 minutes later:

"Naruto wait! Don't put that in!"

**BOOM.**

Naruto blinked. He looked down and saw his potion had exploded, covering him and the table with bright orange slime.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Emmy started laughing. "Wow Naruto. First class and you blew up the potion."

Naruto gulped as he saw Snape storm over. "Weasley! What did you do?!" he looked down and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, can you read?" Naruto nodded still a little shocked by the explosion

"Then why did you add newt eyes before simmering for ten minutes?" Snape flicked his wand over Naruto and the cauldron, cleaning both instantly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Naruto glared at Snape. He didn't mean to blow it up! It was an honest mistake! Emmy just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I hear he's always like this."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah I know. Still, he didn't have to be an ass about it." They gathered up their stuff and headed for the door. He stumbled a bit as someone bumped him from behind.

"Dope, can't even get a simple potion right?" a voice murmured in his ear. Naruto glared viciously as Sasuke's retreating back. He had to resist the urge to throw his bag at him.

"Hey Naruto? You alright?" Emmy was glancing at Sasuke and Naruto with a strange look on her face. Naruto sighed and nodded. "Yeah. What class do you have next?"

Emmy grinned. "Herbology!" Naruto brightened. "Same as me! You seemed to be excited for it. You like plants then?" She giggled clasping her hands together. "Uh huh. My parents breed rare plants, I love helping them out."

They chatted as they made their way to the green houses on the grounds. Naruto was really happy; he loved to meet new people and learned new things.

Herbology was interesting to say in the least. Emmy was of course his partner and a good thing too. Apparently plants didn't like him one bit. He sat on the stool sulking as Emmy lovingly petted a giant plant with moving tentacles that had just tried to strangle him.

"That is just not fair." He muttered as he eyed the plant warily. She rolled her eyes. "Oh stop pouting. So what if you're not a plant person." Naruto just groaned and half collapsed on the counter.

"How much longer until this torture is over?!" Naruto complained loudly, shrinking down slightly as the Professor gave him a look.

"About now." Emmy smirked as the bell rung. Naruto practically ran out of the green house. "Thank god! I don't want to die by getting strangled by a crazy plant!" He said dramatically falling on the ground. People laughed as they watched his performance.

Emmy sighed, shaking her head. "Why do I have to be stuck with him?" She asked the air in a self sacrificing way. "Hey!" Naruto called indignantly from the ground. They both burst out laughing as she pulled him up.

xXxXx

Naruto sat slouched in his seat, his head being held up by his hand. He was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which he though that it was going to be good.

Boy, was he wrong.

The teacher was called Gilderoy Lockhart, and he was a fool. All the girls in the class swooned at the sight of him though. Naruto had to admit Lockhart was good looking. He had blonde hair that was swept back, blue eyes and a blinding white smile.

But his personality made Naruto want to bash his head against the desk. The man was so _chipper_ and he bragged repeatedly about his adventures and how he defeated banshees and vampires.

To make matters worse, Naruto was late to class because he had misplaced his textbook and had to tear part his trunk to find it. When he got to the class, the only seat left open was right beside Sasuke Malfoy.

"Well class! I'm going to be telling you a very old legend." Lockhart dramatically swept to the front of the class and grinned. "This will be on a test, so pay attention!" Everyone hurried to take out parchment and quills to take notes.

"Nearly two thousand years ago, there was a great demon that had nine tails. It had great power, and it had attacked many people, killing all. Once it had attacked a village where is had met its downfall."

_Naruto suddenly was standing in front of a large blood red fox; its nine tails slashing at the air. It was growling, standing over a village, which had over half the buildings destroyed. There were people fighting the fox with swords and strange spells but nothing seemed to work against it. It roared, slamming a tail down crushing people who didn't jump out of the way in time._

_Naruto looked away from the fox, to a cliff. It had four heads carved into the stone, and a lone figure stood atop of the statues. A blonde man was holding a small bundle of cloth in his arm, gazing down sadly at the destruction and violence._

_He slowly rose on arm, while cradling the bundle gently to his chest. The man said something but the wind carried it away the sound. Naruto didn't need to hear it, he read the man's lips forming the words, 'I'm sorry." Then-_

Naruto crashed back to reality. He glanced up and saw that he was looking into dark eyes watching him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered. He pulled back slightly, removing his hand from Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You had your eyes closed and you started shaking."

"Oh. I'm fine." Naruto blushed, and he refused to look him in the eye.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley! Would you kindly pay attention!" Lockhart called out to them. They straighten and turned back to face the teacher.

"Now as I was saying. The demon attacked the village but was sealed into a newborn child. After the child died, the demon had apparently died along with it. But now some of the creatures from our very own Forbidden Forest had been complaining to the Headmaster about a source of power coming from the forest. None of them wanted to go near it."

Naruto rubbed his forehead feeling a headache forming that surprisingly had nothing to do with Lockhart.

"They asked Professor Dumbledore to go and look to make sure it was nothing harmful. What the Headmaster found was so completely astonishing I almost didn't believe it myself!" Lockhart laughed as he moved toward his desk where something was covered by a deep purple cloth.

"He found a statue, one that was very strange indeed. It had a sense of ancient magic around it that was steadily getting stronger. And we are very luckily that he is letting us see it for ourselves!" He whipped off the cloth, revealing a small stone statue.

It was rough and in the shape of a flame. There were some runes on it, and they were faintly pulsing with light. Naruto leaned in to see the runes properly. One in the middle looked like a fancy spiral with squiggles attached to it. The rune to the right was a fan of some sort, with a line in the middle of it. The last was just a plain spiral.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. There was a faint buzzing in his ears. He tried to concentrate on what Lockhart was babbling on about but his head was hurting too much.

He tried to stand up to tell the teacher that he wasn't feeling well when he pitched forward and crumpled to the ground. He barely noticed the screaming around him. He gritted his teeth, holding his head.

All he remembered before passing out was a deep chuckle.

"**Finally."**


	3. Chapter 3

An Intertwined Spiral

Chapter 3

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Naruto groan and shifted, sleepily wondering why his bed was so uncomfortable. He mentally frowned as the sound of sloshing water met his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself to be staring at a stone ceiling. It had rusty old pipes running down it with water dripping.

He sat up, flinching as a drop of water landed on his nose. He climbed to his feet, looking around. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. He was in some weird old tunnel. Looking both ways all he could see was darkness. Sighing he climbed to his feet and decided to go left.

He kept one hand on the wall, trying to ignore the slime on the stones. He tripped a few times; his feet had long gone numb from the water sloshing around his ankles. 'Some one should really consider getting some lights in here. Or at least fix the plumbing…' He thought bitterly.

After walking for what seemed hours, he saw a doorway. Finally! He could get out of here, and find out where here was anyway.

He tried to hurry towards it, tripping again. He cursed as he picked himself up. He looked up and was shocked to see that he was in the doorway of a large cavern. On the far side of the room was a huge cage that stood open. Floating on the water was a piece of ripped paper with black markings. It looked familiar to him, though he didn't know why.

A low growl caught his attention. A medium sized fox with blood red fur stepped out of the shadows. Kyuubi walked toward Naruto, stopping halfway.

"Oi fox. What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled crossing his arms. Wait, why was he yelling at a fox like it could talk? And why was it down here, wherever here was… That was it, he was going crazy.

The fox grinned smirked. **"About time you showed up."**

Naruto stared at in shock. "Y-you can talk!" The fox seemed to sigh and sat down.

"**You still don't remember, do you?"** The fox asked irritably.

"Remember what?" Naruto was getting more confused by the minute. The fox growled and walked right up to him, staring him directly in the eye. Naruto noticed with a shudder that the fox had blood red eyes.

"**Your past life."**

Naruto stared at it dumbly. "What do you mean? What past life?"

"**You'll understand that later. You are going to need to know some things before you wake up."**

"Wait! What are you talking about? Where's everyone else? What is this place? And who are you?" Naruto asked frantically, he was getting a really bad feeling from this. The fox growled at him, narrowing his eyes.

"**If you would shut up, I'll explain. I'm the demon Kyuubi; I was sealed into you when you were born in your last life. When you and the Uchiha brat died, I used my chakra to force both of your souls into this dimension. You were reborn in to this life."**

Naruto fell to his knees, not caring that water soaked his clothes. "I died?" He whispered. "Who's the 'Uchiha brat'?" He asked suddenly looked back up to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked. **"You already know him in this life. You were sitting right next to him after all. You've been having dreams about him right?"**

Naruto's face flamed up at that question, it sounded so wrong. Kyuubi scowled at him.

"**I meant you've been gaining small pieces of your memories since you've gotten here!"** He growled out.

"I've been gaining them? Wait a second; the Sorting Hat said that there was a part in my mind that had been sealed." Naruto looked thoughtful. "That was your doing, right?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes. When you brats died, I sealed your memories away and then I sealed myself into that statue you saw earlier. When you got to the school, you were getting close to me again and some of the memories slipped through. I'm sure that the other brat was going through the same thing."**

He gave a smug smirk before he continued. **"But now, since you died I'm not sealed in you anymore." **Naruto mentally winced. He didn't think that a demon running around would turn out well.

"**You don't have to worry; I'm not going to go on a killing rampage. But there will be side affect from all of this. I'm not sealed in you like before but I am connected to you again, and to the other brat too."**

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean, 'connected'?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"I meant just that. I'll have a mind link to the both of you, among other things." **

"**You don't have to worry so much. I barely have any chakra left as it took a lot out of me to unlock your memories. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." Kyuubi** got up and started to disappear into the shadows.

"H-hey! What do you mean by all that?" Naruto stumbled to his feet, panicking. The fox paused. "**Just wake up. By then your memories will have been completely unlocked and you'll understand."**

Then he disappeared into the shadows again. Naruto stood there, not knowing what to do. "Damn it. Why me?" He asked the air. He turned to leave the room when his vision swam and he fell into nothingness.

xXxXx

Scenes flashed by. People, places and names sped by his eyes. He knew them, he had lived them. He saw Sasuke's face flash by twisted up in pain and anger. Sakura smiling and waving at him. All his friends, his family. Naruto grinned, a feeling of completion filling a hole in his heart that he didn't even realize exist until that moment.

"-arto. Oi. Wake up dope!" Naruto felt something light and soft hit him. He growled and sat up throwing the pillow back at the annoyed boy on a bed beside him.

"Don't call me that!" He growled. Naruto groaned as his head started pounding.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Sasuke said smugly before throwing a piece of chocolate at him. "You're supposed to eat that. Dumbledore is going to come here soon. When the statue broke, they saw Kyuubi's charka go into us. Dumbledore wants to make sure we're okay." He rolled his eyes.

Naruto took a large bite. "You remember it, then?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "You too?"

"Yeah. I talked with Kyuubi while we were unconscious. He's not sealed in me anymore and can take a form now." Sasuke looked at him in alarm. "Even though he's not sealed, he's still connected to me and now you too." Naruto said quickly, though he still wasn't big on the fact that a demon was able to wander around freely.

"What do you mean 'connected?" Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto snorted, "That's what I said. Anyway, he wasn't really clear. He just said that we'll have a mind link, 'among other things. Whatever that means."

"Why did he do it?" Sasuke twisted one of his pillows in his hands, staring at his sheets intently. "Why did he go to all this trouble of helping us? Didn't he want to kill us?"

"My guess is that he didn't want to die. Not to mention we owe him or something. Stupid fur ball…" Naruto trailed off.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What are we going to tell everyone? I mean we're supposed to be enemies, won't it look weird if we're suddenly friends?" Naruto asked wincing as he thought of his family's reaction.

Sasuke paled. Naruto could imagine what Sasuke's father would do if he found out that they were friends. Ugh, and not to mention the gossip around the school. The blonde paused before he spoke.

"Maybe… maybe we should tell our families. I mean, why should we keep it a secret? We don't have anything to hide anyway." He paused for a moment. "Well… most of our past."

Sasuke sighed. "What about the Kyuubi? Most people won't take that very well. It's not like back then when demons were a common occurrence." He leaned back staring at the ceiling with Naruto watching him. "But, if you think that this is a right choice, then we should do it."

"What will your parents do? To be friends with a blood traitor?"

Sasuke's face darkened. "I don't necessarily agree with everything my parents believe in. But they won't do anything to me, since all they tend to care about is their reputation." He said bitterly.

After a while of silence Naruto heard Sasuke murmur "I'm glad Kyuubi did what he did."

Naruto turned his head slightly; Sasuke was determinedly staring at the ceiling. Naruto smiled softly. "Me too."

They fell silent as they heard footsteps approaching. Dumbledore strode into the room. He looked pale and tired but had a small smile on his face. "Good to see you boys awake."

He stopped at the foot of their beds. "Now, I'm sorry to ask so soon after you've awaken but I would like to know what happened in Professor Lockhart's lesson yesterday."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto with a 'told you so' smirk. The blonde rolled his eyes at him. "Actually sir, we would like to have our families present when we explain." He said. "There are some things that they should know."

If Dumbledore was surprised at this request, he hid it well. "Very well. You two should get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a tiring day. Good night Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." He swept away.

"No, really?" Naruto muttered to himself as Madame Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere. She moved around pouring something into two cups. "Here you go dears; it's a dreamless sleeping potion."

Naruto took it and made a face at the smell. He plugged his nose and drank it. He immediately felt tired as fell against his pillows.

"Didn't know you could be so polite dope."

"Shut up teme." Naruto said as he fell asleep.

xXxXx

"I'm so not ready for this."

"Hn."

Naruto glared the dark haired boy. "I'm serious! What if they don't believe us?"

"Just calm down. Even if they don't believe us, at least they know." Sasuke told him. Naruto had been like this for the past ten minutes. A note had been sent to them, saying that both families had been called and were waiting.

Madame Pomfrey had released them from her care with a small amount of fuss this morning, so Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

'Can't he show that he's nervous? Even if it's a little!' Naruto grumbled to himself as they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops." Sasuke said neither of them were surprised when it jumped aside, revealing a large spiral staircase. It starting moving upward as they stepped on, jerking to a stop as a large wooden door stood in front of them.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Naruto reached out and knocked twice. It echoed for a moment before a voice called them in. Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder briefly, his expressing conveying that they were in this together. Naruto was surprised but gave him a soft smile as they opened the door.

'At least he's opening up again.'

Naruto's mother and father stood by Dumbledore's desk, with all of Naruto's siblings around them. They looked confused and worried. He was surprised to see his oldest brothers Bill and Charlie there. Bill was supposed to be in Egypt and Charlie in Romania.

Taking his eyes off of his family, he spotted what must be Sasuke's parents standing a ways off from the others. Draco was there as well, looking quite bored, while his parent's expressions clearly said that they weren't there by choice.

Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk, resting his chin on his linked fingers. "Naruto and Sasuke, I have told both of your families of your collapses. Would you kindly explain?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. The blonde sighed, "You all may want to sit down. This is going to be a long explanation. And everything you're about to hear is completely true."

xXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

An Intertwined Spiral

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. The blonde sighed, "You all may want to sit down. This is going to be a long explanation. And everything you're about to hear is completely true."

"We were remembering our past life."

Disbelieving silence followed those words. "Surely you're joking?" Percy asked stiffly. Naruto sighed and sat down. "No. In that time, we weren't wizards but we weren't muggles either." He cast a glance at Sasuke who had no expression. "We were shinobi, or in English; ninja."

Ron started to grin. "You mean like dressing all in black and sneaking around during the dead of night?" Naruto laughed," No, not exactly." He turned to Sasuke. "I think you should start at the beginning since I don't know everything."

Mr. Malfoy stood angrily. "Why must we sit here and listen to this nonsense?" He asked arrogantly. Sasuke gave him a cold glare. "You shouldn't declare something as nonsense if you haven't heard it." He closed his eyes. "It started about eighty years before Naruto and I were born."

"The countries were torn with war. Clans' trained in combat were hired to defend other clans and out of these two were the strongest. The Uchiha and the Senju. They were rivals, constantly fighting neither yielding. Finally, after years of strife a truce was made. Madara Uchiha, head of the clan didn't like the idea but went along with it for the sake of his people."

"Both clans made an agreement with the Fire Country, as well as the other countries. They would live together in a hidden village to protect it. The village was named Konoha. Everything was fine until the decision of who should be leader of the village, the Hokage. Everyone decided that Hashirama, the Senju leader would take on the title. Madara was resented that and was convinced that Hashirama would abolish the Uchiha reputation. Madara tried to rouse the other Uchiha into rebelling but they were tired of fighting."

Sasuke paused, and Dumbledore waved his wand and a glass of water appeared in front of Sasuke. He took it gratefully, as he wasn't used to talking this much. Setting it down he leaned back.

"Madara left the village and challenged Hashirama. They fought a great battle, but Madara was defeated and was thought dead. People honored that fight and built two statues of both of them and named the place of the fight the Valley of the End. When Hashirama's younger brother gained the Hokage title, he made the Uchiha the police force. They're like the Aurors." He added seeing everyone's confused faces.

"After some years, the Uchiha began to realize that Madara was right in that the Senju were still distrustful of the other clan. By that time the Uchiha Clan had lost all its power and was reduced to being the Senju's dogs." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You're part now."

Naruto sighed and began. "Then tragedy struck. The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Kyuubi is a fox demon, the strongest of all the demons. Lots of people died trying to fight him. By now the Hokage title had passed to Namikaze Minato. He knew that there was no possible way to kill a demon with that much power, so he did the next best thing at a terrible price. Giving up his life he sealed Kyuubi inside a newborn baby." Naruto broke off, his bangs covering his eyes. "I was that baby. Minato was my father."

He didn't look up; he didn't want to see their reactions. He knew that it was irrational but was scared that his family would be disgusted with him as the villagers were.

"So you were possessed by a demon?" Draco asked faintly. Naruto shook his head. "No, Kyuubi couldn't interfere with me. If I was running low on chakra -or energy in other words- I could draw out its power. But if I drew out too much I would lose control."

"That's so cool!" Fred and George exclaimed excitedly. Naruto jerked up in surprise. He never got that reaction before. The twins were grinning at him, making Naruto smile back.

"Dope, were you expecting to be shunned again?" Sasuke murmured to him. Naruto shrugged. The brunet shook his head. "It won't be like last time, I'll promise you that." Naruto stared at him in shock for a moment before he beamed.

"This is touching, though we are getting off topic." Dumbledore said kindly his eyes sweeping over the lost expressions of the families.

"Oh, right." Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke's face turned grim as he picked up where Naruto left off. "Like I had said, the Uchiha had realized what had happened to their clan. They planned a coup e'tat, my parents being the ringleaders. They used my older brother as a spy to gather information from the council of the elders. I was the only one who didn't know of the plan since I was just a child."

"But what no one guessed was that my brother Itachi was a double agent for the council. They gave him the order to eliminate the threat by killing the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke gripped the armrest tightly. Naruto saw him shaking slightly, and reached out and placed a hand on his friends arm.

Sasuke looked up and their eyes met. Naruto couldn't breathe or look away, forgetting that there an audience.

Someone coughed and they snapped back to reality. Naruto's cheeks felt uncomfortably warm as he withdrew his hand.

Sasuke drew in a breath. "Itachi did was he was ordered to and killed our family. For some reason he couldn't kill me. He told me that he was testing his power and made me become an avenger."

Naruto took over for him, glancing at him worriedly. "Nothing big happening until we were twelve. We graduated from the Academy and became Genin. Genin were always assigned to a three-man team. In our age group there was three teams. Ours was called Team 7. It was me, Sasuke and a girl called Sakura. The others were Team 8, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Team 10 was Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. Oh and there was Team Gai too, who was Neji, Tenten and Lee, but they were a year older than us."

"Anyway, a long story short we met our teacher Kakashi, who was lazy, continually late and a pervert. He trained us for a long time until the Chuunin Exams rolled around. And that's when life started getting really complicated." He sighed.

"The exams are a big event and genin from all the countries come to participate. That's when we met the Sand Siblings." Naruto smiled, remembering how much Garaa had changed after fighting with him. "Their names were Garaa, Kankuro and Temari. Garaa was the leader of their group, though he was the youngest."

"He was also a homicidal psychopath." Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared at him. "That wasn't his fault! It was because of his bastard of a father." He smirked at his friend. "And you're just mad because he kicked your ass." Sasuke 'hn'ed in response and smirked back as Mrs. Weasley told Naruto off for swearing.

Naruto crossed his arms with a sour face. "We didn't know at the time but Garaa was the same as me. He was the vessel of the Ichib,the one-tailed demon. Unfortunately, he had a really traumatic childhood where his own family tried killing him and it basically made him insane." He said sadly.

"Also, now was when he came into the picture." Naruto spat out, glaring at the wall. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the angry blonde. The brunet started talking.

"An enemy of the village had used the exams to infiltrate the village. His name was Orochimaru." Naruto suddenly laughed. Everyone started at him. He shook his head, "Hey now that I think about it, doesn't Orochimaru seem a lot like You-Know-who?" He looked at everyone's shocked expressions.

"No seriously. Both have a thing with snakes, and have practically the whole world hating and fearing them and wanting them dead." Sasuke gave a long suffered sigh. "Orochimaru was originally from Konoha but had left when denied the Hokage title."

"No one knew it was an invasion until the second part of the exams. We had to go into the Forest of Death to fight other teams and gain scrolls. That's when he found us." Sasuke broke off. Naruto stayed silent, he knew that Sasuke had to tell this part. Sasuke's voice was subdued as he continued talking.

"We tried to fight him off but we lost. He… placed a curse seal on me."

"A curse seal? I've never heard of something like that being placed on a human." Bill said.

"That's because it wasn't like the seals in this world. It was a small mark on my neck." Sasuke rubbed the spot where it had been. "It would feed my desire for revenge as well giving me power, making me rely on it more and more."

Naruto sensed that Sasuke wouldn't say anymore about it and hurried to change the topic. "The last part of the exam was to fight each other one on one. The names were randomly drawn to decide on the opponents. We were given one month to train to get stronger. A lot happened in that month. For me I went and trained with Ero-Senin."

"Arrow-San-in?" Ron tried to pronounce it.

"He means Jiraya. He's one of the three legendary senin, the other being Orochimaru and Tsunade. Tsunade became the Hokage a few years after the exams." Sasuke explained boredly. Naruto snickered, "When you say it like that, you make him actually sound cool." He looked over at the others.

"He really was a pervert who spied on girls in the baths wrote the porn books that Kaka-sensei always read."

"Didja have a look at them?" Fred grinned, seeming not to notice his parents giving him dirty looks. Naruto snorted. "Not by choice. Ero-Senin forced me to proof read them. If I had the chance I would burn them."

Sasuke smirked but turned serious. "I need to say this now. I'm not proud of some of the choices I made. You have no idea how much I wish I could change the past." He said quietly, pain evident in his voice.

Mr. Malfoy gave him a disgusted look which Sasuke promptly ignored.

"While everyone was training, Orochimaru killed the Hokage though not before the Sandaime damaged Orochimaru's arms. When this was taking place, The Sound Five who were Orochimaru's servants were ordered to find me. He wanted to make me his new vessel. He would move from body to body to gain more power."

There was revulsion on everyone's faces at that. Sasuke ignored them.

"The Sound Five found me and told me that Orochimaru would give me power to avenge my clan. I agreed and left the village with the." He finished, his face curiously blank.

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye Naruto spoke. "I found out that Sasuke left so I went after him with some of our friends, which were Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Chouji. We fought the Sound Five and got Sasuke back." Naruto crossed his arms. "Of course, someone snuck out of the village again." He gave Sasuke a flat stare, which the dark haired boy seemed not to notice.

"I followed him and we fought, ironically in the Valley of The End." He smiled ruefully. "We completely destroyed the valley. I know I passed out near the end and I woke up in the hospital. For the next three years we didn't see each other. I went on a trip with Ero-Senin to train and came back to the village after two and a half years."

Sasuke nodded. "These three years were important. While I had no intention of actually becoming Orochimaru's vessel, I pretended I did so I could learn as much as I could from him."

"Right." Naruto said. "Not only was Orochimaru a problem, an organization called Akatsuki was becoming a threat. They were collecting al the tailed beasts for the whole 'take-over-the-world-' scheme." Naruto air quoted. "Near the end of the three years they actually kidnapped Garaa. By this time Garaa had a complete turn-around and was the leader of his village, and was a pretty good one too."

"When we got the news that Garaa was gone, Sakura, Kaka-sensei and I went after him. We did rescue him and killed one of the Akatsuki members. They had extracted the demon from him." Naruto clenched his fist.

Dumbledore raised a hand, to stop Naruto. "How do you extract a demon from its vessel?" He inquired.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know how exactly the process goes but it takes three days to complete and it's very painful for the host. And… the host doesn't survive the extraction."

"Wait, so wouldn't this Garaa guy have died?" Draco spoke up suddenly.

"He did, though we had met up with one of the Sand's elders Chiyo baa-chan. She actually happened to be the grandmother of the Akatsuki member that we killed. She used a technique that only she knew to transfer her life to Garaa, bring him back to life." Naruto explained, full of sadness for the lady's loss.

Sasuke broken in. "This is around the time that I killed Orochimaru and gathered up Karin, Sugetsu and Juugo. We wandered around for a time and killed another from the Akatsuki. There was a lot of confusion for a while but I had met up with Itachi and I killed him."

He paused, his brows furrowed. "I passed out after I killed him from exhaustion and when I woke up Madara had taken me to a cave and had treated my wounds. He told me the truth of our clan, though I don't know why he did but he was right. Madara had survived the fight with Hashirama and founded the Akatsuki." Sasuke said bitterly.

"But, how on earth did he live for that long?" Mrs. Weasley interjected. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged, "Dunno, we never found out. But he looked like he was like twenty."

Naruto thought for a moment. "About this time we were all running around the country. Two more Akatsuki killed our friend's teacher and we went after them. We killed one and Shikamaru buried the other alive since that one was immortal."

"Immortal?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, no idea how he did it but he couldn't die." Naruto said. "After that I found Sasuke again and convinced him to ditch his new team and come home."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Convinced? That's a mild way of putting it." Naruto grinned at him. "It was that or force you to admit that I beat the crap out of you and dragged you home. Now we stayed in the village and trained and became Jounin. Tsunade had become Hokage by now." Naruto's face darkened.

"We got the news that the Akatsuki leader Pein had killed Jiraya. That was just around the time when some ninja from the Village hidden the Clouds decided to break into our village and stole one of the artifacts we had. Tsunade sent us to retrieve it but we underestimated them. We died."

"That's it? You just died?" Ron said in shock. Naruto nodded, glaring at the floor. Fred shook his head.

"That's just…"

"So disappointing." George finished.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said sourly. "But Kyuubi didn't want to die yet. Just after we died he used his power to send our souls here. When we collapsed, it was because Kyuubi was unlocking our memories."

"Are we quite finished here?" Mr. Malfoy asked, his eyes wandering over everyone disdainfully. Dumbledore looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are we?"

When they nodded he stood. "I'm glad you boys decided to tell us this story. Though I must tell you this;" He looked at them over his half moon glasses. "What happened in the past should not effect you now. Concentrate on the future, not the past." He gazed at them for a moment longer.

Naruto felt whole heartily that Dumbledore was wrong but nodded. He knew that Sasuke felt the same. The past should not be forgotten.

XXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke, Draco, the twins, Ron and Percy headed for the Great Hall. It was dinner and they were starving. Naruto inwardly winced as they got strange looks from passing people.

"**Well, what do you expect? You and the Uchiha brat collapse, disappear for days on end and then appear with all your brother and both Malfoys when you're suppose to hate each other."** Kyuubi said lazily from within Naruto's mind.

'Kyuubi?'

"**What?"**

'Shut up.'

While they ate Harry and Hermione pestered them to tell where they've been. Ron looked at him pleadingly. Naruto leaned in to them. "Tell them later in private. I don't want it to go spreading around the school."

When they finished, all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione headed to Gryffindor Tower. Sasuke caught up to Naruto. Grabbing his arm, he muttered quietly; "I need to talk to you tomorrow. Meet me at the clock tower after the last class." He let go and went on his way.

"What did he say?" Ron asked as he watched Sasuke go to the dungeons. Naruto shrugged. "He wants to talk tomorrow."

Fred and George gave him identical grins. He looked at them weirdly. "What?"

"It seems like you two have something going on, dear little brother." They said, snickering as Naruto blushed and spluttered.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto stuttered. Harry and Hermione looked completely lost.

"Um, why would Naruto have a relationship with a Malfoy?" Harry asked, confusion writing over his face. Percy cut in his face sever. "Exactly and let alone a boy. Naruto wouldn't do that, so stop making up lies." He told off the twins.

Naruto felt uncomfortable, so he changed the topic to something that had been worrying him. "Hey, I need to ask you guys this. Do you… think anything less of me?" He asked not looking at them. He didn't want his family and friends to treat him differently.

"What? Because of what you told us?" Ron laughed.

"Nah, you're still our little brother," Fred and George flung an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Demon vessel and ninjaness included."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then to Weasleys.

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

xXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE** **READ THIS BEFORE READING ON.** I have rewritten the previous chapter and have changed some things around. Please go back and read the other chapters over, you might get a little confused later on. I really am sorry for taking so long, I lost interest in this fic and then got back into it. But here it is, the new chapter!

An Intertwined Spiral

Chapter 5

"Ow!"

Naruto withdrew his hand and sighed as a thin line of blood rose up across his knuckles. For the past ten minutes he had been searching everywhere for his Potions textbook, ending up rummaging through the mess in his trunk.

He pushed aside some robes, hoping to see what cut him. He forgot about the cut when he spotted the corner of book. "Found you!" he pulled it out.

'Huh? What's this?' He thought as he realized that something was tucked inside the textbook. He picked up a small black book. The cover was tattered and the date printed in faded gold lettering stated it was fifty years old. He sat down on his bed setting the textbook down.

Opening it he made out the name T.M. Riddle in smudged ink. 'A diary? I wonder how this got in here.' He flipped through it, disappointment washing through him when the pages were completely blank.

"Naruto! What are you doing, we're going to be late!" Audrey poked his head in the door. "You want to McGonagall to give us detentions?"

"Ah, coming!" the blonde grabbed his textbook and shoved it in his bag along with the diary and ran out of the room.

xXxXx

Naruto climbed the stairs to the clock tower feeling utterly exhausted. He had just come from Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was teaching them about caring for Blast Ended Skrewts.

"Quite your complaining kit." Kyuubi drawled.

Naruto mentally scowled at him. 'Leave me alone. Those are horrible creatures! Who would want them as pets anyways? They burnt my robe!' It was true, Naruto's robe was now supporting a large hole along the hem.

Naruto caught sight of Sasuke waiting for him. The dark haired Malfoy hadn't noticed Naruto arrive yet. He was leaning against the wall, watching the sun slowly set through the open window. A slight breeze ruffled his hair making the blue tint more pronounced.

Naruto stared at him, that unfamiliar feeling settling in his stomach again. He realized that he was blushing. He willed the blood from his cheeks. It was just Sasuke, why was he acting like this?

Hoping that the blush was gone he marched up to Sasuke. The brunette glanced at him before continuing to look outside. Silence stretched between them until Naruto got tired of waiting.

"What did you want to talk about?" He prompted, hopping up on the window sill. Sasuke propped up his elbows, chin resting on his hands.

"What do you want to do?" At Naruto's strange look he elaborated. "I mean all of this. Do we just forget about it or what?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, but… I feel as if we shouldn't forget everything. I mean, it was our lives!" Sasuke nodded and they fell silent again. Both felt comfortable being in each other's presences.

"**Hey brats. I'm coming out."**

With that warning red chakra started swirling in front of them. Naruto took one look at the form the demon took and burst out laughing. He caught himself as he nearly fell out of the window. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Sitting before them was a miniature fox, about the same size as a small dog. Kyuubi narrowed his red eyes at Naruto, who was wiping away tears.

"**Are you finished?" **He growled. Naruto nodded, still chuckling slightly. Kyuubi grunted irritably. **"Now, even though you two are wizard in this life I would like to have some aspects of your shinobi life back."**

At Naruto's confused look he sighed.** "I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and when I get a feeling like that, it's usually right. So that means you two are going to start training again." **Kyuubi smirked at them.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Could we be the same level as before? We started when we were just little kids. Are we going to be able to catch up?"

Kyuubi nodded approvingly at him before looking at Naruto imploringly. **"Why can't you ask intelligent questions like that kit?"** He ignored the resounding 'Hey!' from Naruto and answered Sasuke.

"**You can catch up since you are still young and you remember all the information. But you're going to have to get your bodies up to speed and will have to train even harder."**

"But we don't have that much time! We still have classes to go to!" Naruto cut in. "It's not like last time when we could train all day."

Kyuubi shrugged. **"You'll have to find the time. Before classes, after classes, weekends or even in the dead of night, I don't care!"**

Sasuke sighed and got up. "I say we do it. Knowing our luck, we'll bound to need it sometime." Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi jumped up beside Naruto. **"There's no time like the present!"** He turned to look at the other two. **"Get changed and start running around the field."** He looked way too happy with this idea for Naruto to be comfortable.

x.X.x.X.x

By the time evening rolled around, they had just managed to drag themselves to their respective common rooms.

Naruto groaned as his muscles screamed at him when he collapsed on the couch. The golden trio were sitting around the fire when Naruto had grace them with his presence.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, faintly amused.

"Training. Kyuubi is a slave driver." They had been told about Kyuubi and their past last night. Naruto had been extremely happy when his friends accepted the story with out questioning it too much. Harry had shrugged and said that they had seen stranger things before.

"Why are you training? You have magic now, so why would you need to fight like muggles?" Ron asked confused.

Naruto smirked at him. "What would you do if your wand was taken from you in the middle of a duel? Fall to the ground and let the guy kill you?" Ron flushed.

The blonde snickered, "We didn't have magic back then. Instead we had chakra. With that we could create a jutsu, which is like a spell. I was able to create a small whirlwind in my hand that could rip through anything and Sasuke could breathe out huge fire balls."

Hermione looked troubled as she looked at him. "You used those to kill people, right?" She asked quietly, looking around at the other people in the room. Luckily no one was paying any attention to them, too absorbed in their own conversations.

Naruto gave her a hard stare. "Those were different times and different places. We had to kill to protect what we had. To protect our home. Konoha had a lot of enemies that would have happily killed every single man, woman and child in the village.

"Yes but you were kids! You shouldn't had to go through all that, it isn't right." She stated firmly, crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed. "I know, it wasn't fair. But we choose that life, we knew the dangers when we signed up. And I don't regret it in the slightest." He closed his eyes. "Of course it wasn't easy, I nearly died a ton of times."

He gave a small smile.

"I remember when I actually was faced with the reality of death. We were on our first mission and I met Haku. He was just a few years older than me, and he was completely devoted to a guy named Zabuza. Zabuza was a missing-nin which meant that he was an outlaw. When I fought against them, Haku taught me something very important." He opened an eye to look at them.

"Protect what's precious to you with all you've got because it can be taken from you in an instant."

They looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked sadly at them. "During that fight, we fought with everything we had. But it wasn't enough, we very nearly died. I thought that Sasuke did die and ended up fighting Haku by myself. And he asked me to kill him since he was no use to Zabuza anymore. He was just a broken tool."

"Tool? He was human!" Hermione gasped looking horrified.

Naruto nodded, "That was exactly how I felt. But Haku sacrificed everything for Zabuza, his precious person, because the guy saved him when he was a kid. In the end, they both died but they fought beside us to save the village. That creep that took over the village had been employing Zabuza and Haku to kill us but had planned to kill them with they were done."

Naruto sat up and clasped his hands together in his lap. "Haku is one of the few people that I truly respect. He taught me the true reason to fight, to die."

"That's why I will never regret my decision to become a shinobi."

He got up wincing a bit.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning!" He cheerfully waved at them and made his way to his bed. He hoped that they understood that he had to kill people.

"**I think they do now."** Kyuubi spoke within his mind. **"Get some sleep kit."**

'Yeah. Kyuubi?'

"**What?**

'Thanks. For everything.'

Kyuubi snorted. **"I'm not going soft brat. If you died, you would have dragged be along with you and I didn't want that."**

Naruto hid a smile in his pillow, 'Still, thanks.'

x.X.x.X.x

The next few days went by quickly as Naruto adjusted to his schedule fairly well. Kyuubi woke him and Sasuke up at the crack of dawn and they went down the field to train until breakfast. They ate and then went to their lessons until dinner time. After dinner they trained for an hour or so before doing homework. Then they go to bed to do it all over again.

Training was going pretty good in Naruto's opinion. They were more or else in good condition before so they weren't struggling that much as they built up their muscles.

Kyuubi oversaw them as he made them run around the lake multiple times, the number varying from ten to forty depending on his mood. If they started slowing down, he'd run up to them and start nipping at their heels to get them moving again.

When Naruto complained, the fox gave him a hard stare before stating that if he didn't want bloody heels, he'd better pick up the pace.

Even if everything was going well, it was still bloody exhausting. Naruto sat at the table gobbling down his breakfast as an alarming pace, only half listening to the conversations around him.

Harry and Ron were complaining about Lockhart and Colin Creevy, the latter had seemed to be practically stalking Harry in the corridors. Lockhart apparently had gotten it in his head that Harry really does what the fame and was determined to give him pointers loudly where ever he encountered him.

Ron on the other hand had snapped his wand when they flew the car to school, and had tried to fix it with Spell-O tape. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

When Hermione told him that he should ask for a new wand and Ron had irritably muttered about getting another Howler.

"It's your own fault that your wand snapped!" He imitated his mother moodily, his mood worsening steadily through out the day. Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut about that particular subject.

Finally, it was the weekend. But not like that meant anything to Kyuubi, other than more time to train. Once again the fox woke Naruto up before the sun rose.

An angry, wet blonde glared at the fox sitting innocently on his bedside table, where a cup of ice water lay on it's side and it's contents all over the said angry, wet blonde.

"Couldn't you have found a nicer way to get me up?" He grumbled as he rummaged around his clothes. His roommates had long since learned to get an older student to place a silencing charms around their beds so Naruto wouldn't accidentally wake them up anymore.

"**No. This way is much faster and is more fun for me."** Kyuubi grinned as he disappeared to go and get Sasuke up. Naruto didn't know why the demon didn't just use the mind link to wake them. He'd certainly be a lot happier.

The three of themhad gotten the gist of the mind link pretty quick, though either Sasuke or Naruto would sometimes forget to keep a thought private and would broadcast it to the other two.

Those definitely had been embarrassing moments.

Naruto stretched as he walked down the steps to the front entrance of the school, catching sight of Sasuke as he emerged from the dungeons corridor.

"Hey. Did the fur ball give you a wake up call too?" Naruto asked as they walked down to the lake.

Sasuke snorted. "No. I was already up." Naruto glared at him.

They began their daily training session when Naruto noticed some people walking down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, it's Harry!" Naruto waved to him. Harry didn't really look too happy to be up at this hour where as Colin Creevy looked like he was having the time of his life.

Harry gave a small wave back to Naruto before trudging into the change rooms.

Sasuke laughed, "Must suck for the Gryffindor team. I heard that the Captain is insane or something." Naruto shrugged.

"More like extremely obsessed with winning the cup." He replied before they continued running around the lake. Kyuubi had apparently decided that he wanted to go back to sleep and wasn't driving them into the ground for once.

They had completed a few laps when they heard a commotion from the pitch.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna go check it out? It might be a fight." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke grinned back and took off, yelling "I'll race you!"

Naruto snarled at him and ran after him, calling him a cheater.

They entered the pitch and saw both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams arguing. The Gryffindors were telling the other team to get off the field as they had it booked.

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain shook his head. "We got a specially signed note from Professor Snape saying that we could use the pitch." He held out a piece of paper proudly.

The Gryffindor captain grabbed it out of his hand angrily. He read it and looked up in surprise.

"You've got a new seeker?"

Sasuke swore beside Naruto. The blonde looked at him in confusion.

The dark haired boy shook his head. "My brother bought his way on the team." He said annoyed. "The idiot thinks that he can use our family name to get his way all the time."

Naruto glanced at the sea of green and spotted the small figure of Draco Malfoy. The older boy was looking extremely smug while Flint bragged about how Mr. Malfoy had bought the entire team new brooms.

"Can he even play?" Naruto asked, glaring at Draco. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess. I don't really pay attention to him when he goes out flying. I don't like it all that much so there's no point."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Ron and Hermione had come onto the pitch trying to figure out that was happening. Naruto and Sasuke followed them as they walked up to the players.

Draco smirked at them. "I'm the new seeker, Weasley." He said, flashing his new broom. He avoided looking at Sasuke.

Ron gaped at the brooms in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco said smoothly. "But maybe the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for those."

Among the laughter, Hermione called out. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team bought their way in. They got in on pure talent!"

Draco glared at her. "No one asked you, mudblood." He spat.

At once, everyone knew that he had gone too far. Sasuke had to hold Naruto back from jumping on his brother. Naruto struggled against him until he heard Ron yell out, "You'll pay for that Malfoy!"

There was a bang and a jet of green light flew out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach.

"Ron!" Naruto knelt down by his side. "Are you alright?" Hermione and Harry held Ron upright. Colin Creevy was hovering near them.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, he gave a loud belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth. Naruto made a grossed out face as the Slytherin team burst out laughing.

"We should get him to Hargrid's, it's the closest." Sasuke said as he grabbed one of Ron's arms and pulled him up, ignoring his brother who was sitting on the ground with tears of mirth running down his face.

Colin raised his camera. "Is he alright? You can cure him, right Harry? Can you hold him still for a moment?" He asked excitedly as more slugs

Harry got his other arm and they half carried the red head toward the small hut, Ron still belching slugs along the way. Naruto and Hermione followed them after Naruto told Colin to stop taking pictures of Ron.

When Hagrid's hut came into view, the door opened but it wasn't the half giant that walked out. Gilderoy Lockhart came striding out.

Harry hissed at them to hide in the bushes. They followed him, Hermione somewhat reluctantly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book – I'm surprised you don't have one. I'll sign one tonight and send it down. Well, goodbye!" He strode toward the castle, his pale mauve robes swishing as he went.

The group of friends waited until the teacher was out of sight and dragged Ron up to the front door.

After they knocked, Hagrid appeared looking very irritated, though he's face cleared up at the sight of them.

"I've bin wonderin' when you lot was ter come see me." He ushered them in, while giving Ron a bucket for the slugs.

Hagrid then noticed Sasuke and was giving him a confused look. Sasuke sighed, "I'm not like my brother, don't group me in with my family just because I'm related to them." He stated firmly as he sat beside Naruto on the moth eaten sofa.

The large man smiled, "Good fer ya, lad." He didn't look disturbed in the least when Ron let out another loud belch. There were a few thumps from the bucket when the slugs fell in.

"Wha' happened to Ron?"

Harry hastily explained what happened at the pitch. Hagrid shook his head. "Better out then in." He said cheerfully as he bustled around making them tea.

"I don't think that there's anything we can do," Hermione said anxiously. "It was a difficult curse in the first place, and with a broken wand…"

They were silent for a moment as Ron bent over the basin again.

"So Hagrid, what did Lockhart want with you?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

"Givin' me advice on getting' kelpies out of a well." Growled out Hagrid, slamming down the kettle with a little more force than necessary. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some Banshee he banished. If one word of it was tree, I'll eat my kettle."

Harry and Hermione looked surprised that Hagrid was criticizing a Hogwarts teacher. When Hermione spoke up, her voice was a little higher than normal. Naruto snickered mentally, Hermione had a huge crush on Lockhart.

"I think you're a bit unfair, Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-"

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job," Hagrid said moodily. "An' I mean the _on'y_ one. Getting' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' to think that it's jinxed. No one's lasted fer long now. So, tell me." Hagrid jerked his head at Ron. "Who was he trying to curse?"

Everyone scowled. "It was my brother, Draco." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "He called her a mudblood."

Hagrid gasped. "He didn't!"

Hermione nodded. "He did. I don't know what it means, but I could tell that it's really rude…"

"It's about one of the most insulting he could think of." Ron gasped, coming up for air. His cheeks bulged out again and he disappeared back into the bucket.

Sasuke took over for him. "Mudblood is a really foul term for someone who is muggleborn – you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards, like my lovely family for instance, who think that they're better than everyone else because we're what you would call 'Pure-blood." He snorted. "It's really stupid really. My parents are really hung up about it, but I don't really see any point in it."

The conversation lightened after that when Hagrid had asked about the rumor that Harry was giving away signed photos. Harry was not pleased to say in the least, even though he knew that Hagrid had been joking.

The visit ended with Hagrid showing them what he had been growing in his garden. A dozen of the largest pumpkins Naruto had ever seen were growing there. Each one was the size of a boulder.

Naruto got the hint that Hagrid had been using a little magic to help them along. Hermione confirmed it when she asked if he used the Engorgement charm.

They headed back to the castle a little while after to get some lunch. Ron was only hiccupping by now, bringing up a couple small slugs. When they entered castle, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, there you two are." She walked toward them, looking at Harry and Ron. "You will both do your detentions this evening."

"What will we be doing Professor?" Ron asked nervously.

"_You_ will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch." Said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley – elbow grease."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged winces. Filch was loathed by every student at the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no, can't I go and do the trophy room too?" Asked Harry desperately.

"Certainly not." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested for you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you." With that, she swept away.

Both Ron and Harry groaned and walked in the Great Hall with dragging feet.

"The whole trophy room!" Ron was complaining as they found seats. "I'll be stuck there all night!" None of them really noticed when Sasuke didn't go to the Slytherin table to eat.

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather do that then answer Lockhart's fan mail. It'll be a nightmare." he said hollowly.

Hermione gave them her _'well-you-did-break-the-rules'_ expression. Naruto and Sasuke watched at their friends. They couldn't really tell the two off since Naruto would have done the same thing and would have dragged Sasuke along with him.

Yes, Naruto definitely liked being a wizard.


	6. Chapter 6

An Intertwined Spiral

Chapter 6

Narut yawned as he scratched the last word of his charms essay. He threw down the quill and stretched. Looking at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was close to midnight.

He wondered if Harry and Ron were done their detentions yet. Toying with the idea of going down to the common room as he put his stuff back into his trunk, he spotted that diary that he saw before.

He pulled it out and flipped though it. All the pages were blank.

"You shouldn't be messing around with that." Kyuubi spoke from his mind, making Naruto jump.

"Don't do that! And why shouldn't I? It's just a book…"

He felt Kyuubi give a mental shrug. "It doesn't feel…right, I guess the word is. It's not a normal book."

Naruto frowned. Not normal? He brought it over to his desk and picked up his quill. The ink blotted the page like a black blood drop.

"Brat! What did I just say!" Kyuubi growled out and phased out of Naruto's mind. "Why can't you do as I say for once-"

"Look."

Kyuubi stopped talking and looked back at the page. The page that just had an ink blot there two seconds ago. As they watched, words started to form.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

"I think you're right. This isn't a normal book…" Naruto said quietly. Kyuubi gave him a look that said 'No kidding.'

"My dad said never to trust something if you can't see where it's brain is." Naruto stated. He glanced up at the fox.

"Get rid of it then." Kyuubi yawned and curled up on the bed. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Don't get caught."

Naruto waved a hand at him as he stuffed the book into his pocket. "I'll be back soon."

He managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone seeing him. He looked around the darkened grounds and shivered.

"Let's just get this over with." He quickly ran into the forest and disappeared among the trees.

xXxXx

Luna Lovegood walked barefoot around the Forribidden Forest, humming softly to herself. Papers rustled as she dug an apple out of her book bag.

Bitting into it she looked around and deemed one tree suitible enough. She placed the apple back into the bag and began climbing up the large truck, not seeming to care that the rough bark was scraping against her skin.

Finally settling on a branch, she leaned back and relaxed. She closed her light blue eyes and smiled lightly when the breeze played with her scraggliy blone hair.

It was always nice to leave the school once in a while. Some birds chippered nearby, calling for their mates.

She must have dosed off, for she was startled awake by a strange noise. Luna climbed down her tree and carefully scanned around her.

There was nothing out of place. Then she heard it again. Her eyes widened. "It must be a Botin Sepent! Those are really rare around here. I wonder what it's doing…" Luna muttered to herself as she wandered further into the forest, not noticing that it was steadily growning darker.

After a while of walking, Luna heard the bubbling of a creak nearby. 'Oh good. I am getting quite thirsty.' She thought as she knelt down next to the water.

She cupped her hands and gathered some water. As she drank, she saw something floating in the water.

"Oh? What's this?" She asked the air as it drifted closer. When it got near enough, she reached out and grabbed it.

"A book? But what on earth is this doing out here?"

She carefully opened up the little back book. There, printed on the inside was the words written 'T.M. Riddle' in smudged ink.

"How very strange." She murmured.

xXxXx

A hooded figure walked down the alleyway. The sky above him was pitch black with millions of tiny pinpricks of light luminating his way.

The man paused as when he heard a slight shuffling behind him. Peering out at him was a homeless man, his body packed with layers and layers of ratty clothing.

"Whoz 'ath?" the beggar called out drunkinly squiting at the man infront of him with bloodshot eyes. The man face was completely covered in shadows except for his eyes. Gleaming violet eyes narrowed as the man reached behind him pulling out a scythe on a short handle.

The beggar clumsily scrambled away shrieking in terror. The cloaked man slammed the weapon down on the beggar's back effectivly pinning him down.

"Shut up you heathen!" The man growled as he licked the blood off the scythe. "Prepare the be welcomed by Jashin-sama."

The beggar didn't have time to plead for his life before he felt a huge amount of pain and then nothing.

"Tch." The murderer smirked at his handy work. He strapped the scythe on to his back before continuing down the alley onto the street.

Looking at the telephone box that was supposedly the entrance to the ministy the man snorted. There was no way in hell he was going in that. He made a strange sign with his hand and instantly disappeared only to reappear inside the underground building of the Ministry of Magic.

"Put your wand where I can see it!"

The man turned to see a woman pointing a stick at him. He grinned at her.

"Which way is the Department of Mysteries?" He asked politely. "There is something I need from there."

xXxXx

October had rolled around and with it a heavy chill had settled on the grounds. Kyuubi of course didn't care and still made Naruto and Sasuke continue their training. They were progressing fairly well and were starting on water walking exercises.

Naruto winced as he walked down the Great Hall. Stupid tree root… he hadn't see it and ended up tripping over it and bruised his shin on a rock during their morning exercises. Sasuke and Kyuubi were not going to let him forget about it anytime soon.

'Well, if you hadn't chased that frog then you wouldn't have triped.' Sasuke muttered through their mindlink.

Naruto mentally stuck his tongue out at his friend. 'It was a toad! And it reminded me of Gamakichi.' He missed his summons. They were irritating at times when they refused to do what he asked but he did miss them.

'Hn. Whatever dope.' Naruto didn't even bother with a response. He dropped down in his seat. Sasuke had been told off by Snape for sitting at the Gryffindor table so he wasn't able to join them anymore.

Breakfast was normal until the owl post arrived. Hermione paid the owl a knut and shook out the Daily Prophet.

"Huh.. that's odd." She remarked looking at the front page. "There was a break in at the Ministry."

Harry leaned over to read. "Last month there was a break in the Department of Mysteries. The security guard had been killed by muggle means using a sharp weapon. "The murder was very strange indeed," states a nervous looking Auror. "The body was in the middle of a circle with a triangle in the center of it. The whole thing was drawing in blood." The Ministry is not releasing what was stolen but rumor suggest it was something of extremely high value.."

Harry looked up and noticed that Naruto had paled, staring at the paper his food forgotten. "I-is there a picture?" He asked shakily.

They looked at him oddly as he snatched the paper from Hermione. His eyes widened at the sight of a woman laying in the middle of the bloody circle like the article depicted.

"No."

Instantly memory of a silver haired immortal Akatsuki member flashed in his mind. Sasuke looked up from across the room when he caught a glimpse of the memory and the feeling of Naruto panicking.

'No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!' Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke trying to get his attention, only paying attention to the other when Sasuke gave him a mental slap.

'_What's going on?'_ The brunette asked.

Naruto shook his head, _'Look at the paper and talk to me later. We have big problems.'_

"Hey! Naruto, what's wrong?" Harry was waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"I know who did this." He murmured to them standing up and heading out of Great Hall. He knew that they would follow him out and saw Sasuke coming towards him. Naruto gave him a grim look as he caught a snippet of Sasuke's colourful vocabulary in their mindlink.

Once the chattering coming from the Hall was just a dull murmur, his older friends began to demand what he meant.

"He means that our past is coming back to bite us in the ass." Sasuke said, his eyes dark.

"The murder is a guy called Hidan. He was a criminal from back then." Naruto paused before continuing. "He was part of a dangerous gang. I'm not sure of this means all of them are back or if its just him."

Ron scruched up his face. "But how is he here?"

"Yeah, did he get reborn too?" Hermione wanted to know.

Naruto shrugged. "He's immortal. Our friend Shikamaru had buried Hidan in a hole since none of us could kill him. He might have just crawled out now."

The blonde saw that they were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Immortal? Seriously?" Harry breathed, his face troubled.

"How?" Ron asked eagerly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dunno how he did it. He's completely insane though. He preforms rituals and sacrifices people to his god."

They looked vaguely sick at that. The bell began to toll and they turned to go to their respective classes.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back as the other went ahead. "I'm wondering what Hidan stole."

Naruto sighed, "Whatever is was it can't be good. Maybe he didn't steal anything. He doesn't know we're here."

"Hopefully." Sasuke added. "But maybe he had help getting free." Both looked at each other not liking what that could mean.


End file.
